Get Mine, Get Yours
by 2Deez
Summary: She was chained down by a beast... funny how sex could unlock hidden feelings and the feeling of never being loved again... Warning: Smut fic! Read and Review


**_Fic: Get Mine, Get Yours (Lita/? Hard R) 1/??_**  
Title: Get Mine, Get Yours

By; Tygressa (T) or 2Deez

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... The title and lyrics is from Christina Aguliera "Get Mine, Get Yours" (my favie song ever)

Rating: R or NC-17 for smut

Summary: She was chained down by a beast... funny how sex could unlock hidden feelings and the feeling of never being loved again

Notes: My first smut fic in over 7 months so forgive me if it's crap. I'm thinking of making it into a series if my muses can cooperate.

Lita sat on the corner of the crate in the back of the arena, nervously biting a nail. It wasn't like him to be late like this, especially when he knew her "circumstances"

In one word…Kane

She had been forced to marry him after that god forbidden "Till' Death Do Us Part" between him and Matt Hardy, a man who said that he'd love her forever.

Or so she thought.

Between the ten minute match the two men had, Lita's heart was switching places with her stomach and her body wouldn't stop shaking. It was only long after the match, after Matt Hardy was announced the loser, that Lita had realized the inevitable.

She had to marry Kane. The Big Red Monster. The seven foot, three hundred pound monster.

But that was in the past. Or so she thought. She was still married to Kane, the crowd now hated her, her colleagues hated her and there were times now that she hated herself. But she shook the thoughts from her head as she heard soft footsteps approach. She looked up and a slight smile touched her lips. He never judged her, no matter what his gimmick was.

"You're late" Lita said, a slight joking tone in her voice.

"Yea, I know. Sorry babe. Ready to go?" he asked, holding a hand out for her

"Aren't I always?" she replied, taking the offered hand and lacing their fingers together as the two walked out of the arena.

_Baby you pretend that things ain't what they seem  
All this tension on tiltin' just exactly what we should be  
now I don't mind us being some kinda casual thing  
Listen all I want to do for now is have you come and take all of me. _

The two hit the closed door of his hotel room, lips still touching. Lita moaned into his lips as her head banged into the door but never broke the kiss. He felt the impact, loosening up a little, running his tongue along her lower lips softly, causing another moan to escape. Blindly, he opened the door, pushing her inside and more into the room, closing the door with his foot.

_Put your hands on my waistline  
Want your skin up against mine  
Move my hips to the baseline  
Let me get mine you get yours.  
Hang a please don't disturb sign  
Put my back into a slow grind  
sending chills up and down my spine  
Let me get mine you get yours _

Lita leaned against the wall, trying to catch her breath and looked at him with passion laced hazel eyes as his lips descended on her neck, kissing the soft skin there. Her head leaned back slightly, giving him more access, running her hands up and down his muscular arms. She could feel his head moving up her throat, to her jaw line and finally back up to her lips.

_If you see me with a man understand that you can't question me  
The feelings that you caught, ain't my fault can't help your jealousy  
If you can handle the fact that what we have has get to be commitment free  
Then we can keep this undercover lovin' comin' hidden underneath the sheets  
Can you_

He knew that he couldn't have her; not under these circumstances. She was married, to a monster no less. HE could never tell her how he felt, not yet, not like this.

He knew he couldn't have her forever, but tonight would be long enough…for now.

_  
So come on and freak my body we can get nasty, naughty  
all night a private party   
gotta hit that spot just right  
Work me like a 9 to 5 _

His eyes roamed her body, taking in the sight of her. They were both wearing **way** too much clothing. He toyed with the hem of her shirt, lifting the material up and over her head, dropping it to the floor next to them, his shirt following. Her hands explored his chest and abs, feeling the muscles jump and tighten at her touch. He cupped her breast through the material of her bra, thumbs flicking and toying with the nipple, causing Lita to moan, slightly arching to him.

He smiled, reaching around her to remove the lacy material, looking at it fall and join the pile of clothes. The couple kicked off their shoes and socks, tossing them away. Lita reached for his pants, gripping the belt buckle but before she could unbuckle it, he stopped her and pressed his lips to hers. Gripping her wrists in his hands, he pushed her harder into the wall, deepening the kiss. Lita moaned into his mouth, arching against him and grinding her lower body against his. It was he who groaned this time, letting go of one wrist and reaching down to grab Lita's leg and wrap it around her waist. Her other leg soon followed and he carried her off to the bed.

He laid her on the bed, straightening slightly to look at her half naked form, "Beautiful" he said, bending a bit lower and taking a nipple into his mouth, feeling her body shake slightly and hearing his name leave her mouth softly. He moved to the other breast, lavishing as much attention as the first, feeling her run her hands through his soft hair, holding him closer, enjoying the sensations. Moving lower, her gripped the tops of her pants and inching them down her legs, ripping the thong and tossing it to the side. He leaned up and started attacking her neck, leaving a mix of open mouth kisses and hickeys that she'd be sure to remember. Lita moaned louder as his hand moved lower, grazing of her, moving further as he felt her hips arch towards him. He returned his lips to hers as one finger slipped into her, stifling her loud moan. Another digit joined the first, and then a third as Lita's hips started moving to the rhythm of his movements, a pout from her soon forming as he stopped and removed his fingers just as she clenched around him… just as she was so close.

Payback was definitely gonna be a bitch.

Using her strength, she flipped them over, crushing her lips to his and grinding her lower body against his, hearing him groan louder. He placed butterfly kisses down his chest, licking a trail down to his pants. Deftly, she ripped off the belt out of every loop, opening his pants and pulling them down…his boxers soon to follow. Fingernails grazing the underside of his hardened flesh before taking him into her mouth.

"Shit" was all she heard as she moved her mouth over him, one of his hands reaching down to run through her hair before gripping a handful tightly. His breathing soon became uneven as she worked him, his head falling back as he groaned, eyes almost rolling back. It was all he could do not to cry out as she moved her mouth lower on him, humming deep in her throat to enhance his pleasure. His grip on her hair grew tighter as he starting trembling against her lips. She smiled around his organ before moving away, drawing a growl from him as he frowned at her.

_  
It ain't about the kissin' and huggin' cause this is a physical lovin'   
Straight sweatin', our bodies are rubbin'  
Gotta hit that spot just right work me like a 9 to 5 _

"I want you so bad right now." He mumbled before claiming her lips hungrily with his, Lita's arms wrapping around his neck as he sucked her lower lips into his mouth. Moving Lita on top of him, he looked into her eyes as if waiting for some form of confirmation. Once receiving it, he lowered her down onto him, feeling her tighten around him and feeling the muscle in his jaw flex rapidly. Both froze, taking in the moment until he arched into her, letting her feel his entire length. Lita moaned loudly before moving slowly on him, abdomen muscles clenching before tossing her head back, letting his hands on her hips guide her.

Both panted, bodies slick with sweat as Lita quickened her pace on him, coming closer and closer to her release. He reached between them, finding the little alcove of nerves, rubbing her…feeling her clench around him and her nails digging into his shoulders, probably drawing blood from the scratches, but he didn't care…if anything, it just pushed him more to the edge. Names left mouths on breathy moans as the two came closer to releasing…Lita first, followed by…

"John!" screamed Lita as the effects of the orgasm overtook her and she collapsed onto his chest, breathing erratic and hands still clutching to his shoulder, small drops of blood staining the tips. But neither cared, all they cared about was each other… here, now and some possible repeats performances.

_We have a physical thing  
We make love, but don't fall in love  
(let me get mine you get yours)  
We spend time  
Just enough so you get yours and I get mine  
No strings attached  
I want your body,  
Not your heart  
_

Lita leaned her head in the crook of his neck, feeling his hands rub soothing circles on her back. He knew what would happen, he'd fall asleep, but in the morning wake up cuddling with a pillow, all traces of the night before gone… except for a lipstick kiss in the corner of the bathroom mirror.

_  
Put your hands on my waistline  
Want your skin up against mine  
Move my hips to the baseline  
Let me get mine you get yours.  
Hang a please don't disturb sign  
Put my back into a slow grind   
sending chills up and down my spine  
Let me get mine you get yours  
_

He understood; It was something he had learned to accept. For the last time that night, he promised himself that he would get her out of that hell.

"I promise Lita… babe, Kane will get what's his. And I'ma get what's mine," John whispered, kissing the top of her head and letting his eyes drift shut, "Promise"

If John had stayed up for a little longer, he would have heard the whisper from Lita, "I hope you do, John… I hope you do"

_  
Come here_

_Don't be shy  
I won't bite  
Let me get mine, you get yours_


End file.
